Love Born of War
by Mistress Katana
Summary: A love born during a time of war, they were never supposed to have fallen in love, but they did and they were punished for it. Ripped away from one another and an innocent child taken from them. Memories stolen. Revolts rising. E.N.D will stop at nothing to regain his Queen and the child he knew nothing about, even if it means burning all three realms to ash. Warning: OOC Layla


**Yeah... so I did a thing and I'm just going to leave said thing here for now. This will be the same as Broken Promises. Enough love showing this will go somewhere and I'll start working on it along with Broken Promises as soon as NTJT is finished.**

* * *

"Mother, please no! Don't do this! Mother!" Lucy cried out, arm outstretched towards her mother, vision blurred with tears as she fought against the guards holding her back.

Cold browns watched from the corner of her eye as her daughter continued her fruitless struggles, frown deepening with each tearful plea spilled from her lips. Ascending back to her throne, Lady Layla gracefully seated herself, turning her face away from her daughter, downing out her cries.

"You've broken our most sacred law. You, the Princess of the Stars, have committed a grievous crime, consorting with _demons_ of all things, _giving your body_ to one of their kind, to that barbaric monster." She finally spoke, voice dripping with anger. "And now you carry one of them."

"Please-"

"Leo, the Princess is to be taken to her chambers and locked away. Have Virgo and Aries see to her needs, and once the babe has been birthed, have it exiled to the human world with no hope of being found by Lucy nor that beast and its brethren." The Queen ordered.

Leo, the leader of The Zodiac's, who stood guard bellow the steps leading to the queen, allowed his head to fall into a deep bow, eyes hooded.

"Loke! Please, no!"

Fist clenched tight at hearing his princess' screams, Leo's voice rang clear through the throne room. "Yes, my Queen." He said before fighting himself, face void of emotions as he motioned for Capricorn and Scorpio -who help Princess Lucy- to follow him out the throne room, black clock pillowing behind their forms as they dragged the screaming princess away.

Heavy doors slamming shut behind her guards, Queen Layla, once free of any company, allowed her eyes to close. She could not understand how something so atrocious could have come to pass. How could her daughter- the future queen, willingly lay with the enemy and carry the child of one of those beast?

For years, the Celestials' had fought against the demons of Zeref, know as his Etherious. They were bloodthirsty beast who prayed upon the weak and innocent. They had been at war for nearly 200 years with what was known as Tartaros and its Seven Demon Gates. Their followers were great in number and continuously growing, nearly rivaling her own army in size.

And for her daughter to bed one of those vile creatures of Zeref! And not just some lowly ranked demon, but _E.N.D!_ The leader and Zeref's strongest most savage creation! Just the thought of her daughter laying witch such a monstrous abomination sickened her to her core! And now she was carrying that things child- _no_! That was no child Lucy was carrying. It was monster, just like its sire, and would surly bring about the end of the Celestial realm if it were anything like E.N.D. It needed to be taken care of as soon as possible, Layla knew this, but she couldn't bring herself to give the order to forcibly terminate the pregnancy, not when such extremes could damage her daughters chance at baring an heir to the throne and even risk her life. So instead she would wait for the pregnancy to come to turn and do as she said. She would exile the child to the human world after having its powers sealed and its no doubt unsightly demonic appearance concealed by Cancer and Andromedas powers.

"This is the only way," Layla spoke as her eyes snapped open, determination blazing brightly. "She's left me with no choice. As Queen my realm and its people will always be the most important. I cannot afford to show my own daughter leniency when the Etherious has taken so many innocent lives, both from my people and the humans. I'm sorry daughter of mine, but you should have know what would happen. You have wrought this upon yourself."

* * *

**My first E.N.D/Lucy fic! Yay lol. Originally was supposed to me a MardLu story but Natsu butted into my writing and placed himself in Mard's place lmao. Leave me a review on what you all think of this. Should I continue? Should I stop myself while I'm ahead? Sound off my minions! Xoxo**


End file.
